EP 1 509 311 B1 concerns an air filter with a wound filter medium. The air filter according to EP 1 509 311 B1 comprises a housing with an inlet end and an outlet end opposite thereto and a sidewall that extends between the inlet end and the outlet end. The sidewall comprises an access opening as an access to the interior of the housing. The access opening, in turn, is arranged between the inlet end and the outlet end. The air filter comprises furthermore a filter element with a sealing element that is operatively mounted in the housing. This sealing element separates the clean air from the raw air side. The housing is constructed and arranged such that it may receive the filter element through the access opening in the sidewall. A servicing cover is provided that is detachably mounted on the access opening between the inlet end and the outlet end.
The filter element comprises a first flow surface and an opposed second flow surface. The filter element comprises several fold chambers wherein each of the fold chambers comprises, adjacent to the first flow surface, a portion that is positioned upstream and, adjacent to the second flow surface, a flow portion that is positioned downstream.
The filter element is arranged such that the air flows via the inlet end of the housing through the first flow surface and the second flow surface and exits the housing through the outlet end. The filter element comprises a terminal disk about a periphery of the first flow surface. A portion of the frame projects into the periphery of the first flow surface. The servicing cover comprises a shoulder that extends in the direction of the interior of the housing and supports the filter element when the filter element is installed in the housing. The shoulder of the servicing cover engages the frame and rests against the first flow surface in order to secure the filter element.